Juvenile delinquent
by EllieP
Summary: Inside the mind of everyone's favorite bad boy
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be back on Monday. Please be good this time! No boys over!"

"Don't worry mom. Have a safe flight."

I listened as Ms. Marin's expensive heels clicked towards the front door followed by the sound of it opening and closing.

The door in front of me opened to a smiling Hanna.

"Looks like Mommy is gone. And did I hear her say that she'll be out for the whole weekend?"

"She has some work thing. I was thinking that you could sleep in the spare bedroom. I can guarantee the bed is more comfortable than the couch in the basement."

"That actually sounds great." I stated. " Maybe I'll get even luckier and hear you talking in your sleep or something." I added with a cocky grin. I watched as Hanna's cheeks flushed red and she tried to change the subject.

"You look hungry." She said. "Why don't you make youself something to eat while I'm in the shower." She turned and took up off the stairs.

If only I could get her to let me in the shower with her. I quickly started opening cabinets to make something to eat hoping to get that thought out of my mind. Peanut butter and jelly seemed like the easiest thing to make so I made a sandwich and headed to the living room. It was 8:30pm so I decided a movie would be a good way to pass the night. I placed a disc in the player and sprawled out on the couch to get comfortable.

"Care if I join you?" Hanna asked in a soft voice.

"Well, it is your house." I said with a laugh.

She lightly sat at the other end of the couch folding her legs under her body. We sat in a comfortable silence while the movie played.

When the credits started playing I stood and stretched. I looked at the other end of the couch and saw that Hanna was fast asleep.

"Hey Princess wake up." No response.

I decided to shake her a little bit.

Still nothing.

I couldn't leave her on the couch so I scooped her into my arms gently and started for her bedroom. Once I was there I laid her down gently and tucked her in. I looked at her and realized that she didn't put any makeup on after her shower. She was just as beautiful without the makeup. Her lips were slightly parted, and I wanted so badly to kiss her. Going to bed sounded like a safer idea. So, I left her room and headed for the guest bedroom.

I laid in bed for a while unable to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face.

There was a small knocked at the door and Hanna peeked in.

"Caleb, are you awake?"

"Yea, What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep" She sounded scared and as she got closer to the bed I could see the panicky look in her eyes. I shot out of bed and went to her. She was looking at the floor. I placed a hand on each side of her face and tilted her head so she was looking at me.

"What happened?" I could hear the concern in my voice and I'm sure she could as well.

"I'm just a little bit freaked out. I thought I heard noises coming from downstairs, but it was probably my imagination." She didn't sound like she really believed that, but I decided not to press her.

"Why don't I go check everything.."

"NO!" She yelled cutting me off. "I mean, it's not big deal. Will you just come in my room with me?"

I searched her eyes for a moment. "Ok"

With that she turned and walked to her room. I stood there unsure for a moment before deciding to follow her. As I walked into her room she was climbing into her bed. It wasn't until then that I noticed what she was wearing. She had on tiny boy shorts that were barely covering her ass and tight tanktop. Her body looked fantastic.

"I'll just sit over there." I said pointing to the recliner in the corner.

"Just sit on the bed. Please." She almost sounded like she was begging.

I climb onto the bed and sat next to her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sound in the room was our breathing.

Hanna broke the silence first. "I'm sorry. You don't have to stay in here if you don't want to. It's just, I thought I heard something and than I freaked out and than I..." She was rambling

"Hanna" I tried to stop her but it didn't work. So I did the only thing that I knew would stop her. I put one hand on each side of her face, closed my eyes, and pulled her mouth to meet mine. She immediately stilled. There was no other response, and I held her in place for a few seconds before releasing her. When I opened my eyes she was staring at me in shock. Her hand flew up to her mouth, and she looked as if she might pass out. I was about to apologize when her arms went around me neck and she crashed her lips to mine. Our lips moved insync with eachother and she slipped her tongue out to meet mine. The way she tasted was intoxicating. Before I knew it, Hanna was lying on her back while I hovered over her. Our kiss was getting more and more passionate and I had to break away for air. I couldn't keep my lips off of her so I started trailing kisses down her neck. When I reached her collar bone she let out a soft moan and thrust her hips up toward mine. I trailed my kisses back up her neck, and then softly kissed her lips again. I rolled off of her and we both lay there for a moment catching our breath. After a few minutes I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me. She snuggled into my chest and whispered, "You make me feel safe." A few more seconds and she was asleep. I held her tight as I awaited being taken over by my own sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came all too soon and my dreams had been intense to say the least. The tent in my pants could not be excused as just a reaction to the time of day. I knew that Hanna was still asleep, and I did not want to wake her until I could deal with my problem.  
I slowly eased her off of my body, and crept quietly down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside I let my mind wonder to where Hanna and I had left off the night before. I closed my eyes and pictured what she had looked like lying under me.  
Her body felt amazing against mine. I was back to kissing her neck and running my hands over the curve of her waist. Her soft moans encouraged me to continue my movements. I slowly moved my hands upwards taking her flimsy tanktop with them. My hands reached her breasts and I slowly swiped one thumb over her nipple. The resulting gasp inspired me to discover what other sounds would come out of her beautiful lips. I worked my lips down to where my thumb was currently residing. Before she knew what was happening I sucked a rosy nipple between my lips. Hanna's breathy moans and gasps got louder and louder the more I worked her body. Her hand started to find it's way down my shorts. I could hear her saying my name over and over, and just as she was about to wrap her hand around my erection the bathroom door started to open.  
My hands were safely removed from my pants by the time Hanna had gotten the door completely open.  
"Oh my god! I didn't know you were in here. I woke up and you were gone, and I was calling your name and you didn't answer. I thought that maybe you had left, but I couldn't figure out where..." She was rambling once again, and I knew the perfect way to stop her.  
I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her up against the bathroom wall and immediately covered her mouth with mine. This time there was no hesitation. Our tongues began to battle for dominance while her fingers threaded through my hair. I was still so turned on from fantasizing about her only seconds prior. Her mouth broke away from mine as she let out a needy moan. I started trailing my lips down her neck again as I trailed my left hand down her thigh. I hitched her leg around my waist so that I could grind my body against hers.  
"More, Caleb. Please give me more." She was begging and I could not resist her.  
"Anything you want, Princess."  
As I slowly slipped my right hand inside the waist of her boyshorts she held her breath.  
"Fuck." She was soaking wet! I slowly ran my fingers over her lips and as they parted and my finger grazed her clit. She could not hold back her moans. I continued to slide my fingers against her clit going faster and faster while she moaned and panted. I was thrusting my cock against her leg and I knew that any moment I was going to lose it. I slipped a finger into her tight pussy and could feel her muscles start to contract around it.  
"Oh god, Caleb, I'm...I'm coming." Fuck she was so sexy with her head tilted back. It was enough to push me over the edge.  
We both fought to catch our breath. I slowly removed my hand from her panties, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She gave me the most breath taking smile as I pulled away.  
"It's a good thing we have two whole days until my mom gets back."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I have so much more to do with you!"


End file.
